So Happy
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Two-shot Altoshipping fic for Damone Howe. Latias finds Ash and she's never been so happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Notes: This is an altoshipping fic, I've done for someone from the sppf shipping fic request shop. I hope Damon Howe enjoys reading this, as I have writing this.

So Happy

The sunset painted the sky a warm shade of orange. Light blue rays were visible along with dashes of lilac, fuchsia and scarlet. The air was neutral temperature and the calm waves of the sea reflected the shadow and the highlights of the sun.

A flying creature red and white used it's wings to search for one special person. Her eyes were a sweet honey yellow and her skin appearance was slick and her body resembled a plane. This creature riddled with tragedy, goes by the name of Latias.

Latias flew rapidly over the currents of the relaxed blue sea. The memories of those she had lost, had filled her head with confusion, grief and pain. The crystal tears fell down her face like beautiful raindrops. Latias was zooming so fast, she was the wind. Her topaz eyes faced the gentle ocean, she managed to see a swarm of fish swimming away. She sighed and thought about how fortunate they were. They had their allies with them, which was more than Latias had at this moment of time. Her blue brother sacrificed his life in order to save their town. One of her best friends Bianca, who she rarely gets to see since Lorenzo, who was Bianca's grandfather, had passed away. Latias was quite alone.

In her heart, she knew that she was never truly alone. They were always with her in heart. However, she could not feel it, she was so alone and she wanted to feel safe and secure. She was a rare pokemon, she was aware of that, and loads of nasty people would intend to kidnap her only for her special traits, and use them for their own purposes.

The pure guilt in her heart was outstanding. Her brother was clearly the bravest, and he had saved her and sacrificed himself, for her as well.

She saw the blank clouds form and protect the beauty of the blue sky and the sun rays remained to shimmer on the ocean top, causing it to glisten. Latias loved how the ocean always looked so blue, so clear and so beautiful at the same time. The sea had always brought her fond memories of her brother, Latios who sacrificed himself to save their town from an extreme flood. She remembered one boy, who rescued her from abduction and enjoyed playing with him. Latias remembered that the boy's name was Ash, and he was a very kind and gentile person.

Latias was planning on seeing Ash again. She had missed his raven hair and the distinct way he dressed up, she missed his hyper, loud and determined attitude. She remembered him, as if she had only met him yesterday. All of her precious memories, had been kept close to her heart dearly and safely secured in her heart. The time, where she kissed Ash, was the first time she had ever kissed a human. Since Bianca requested her to send Ash a picture before she left and the inability to speak any human language, Latias had to give Ash the picture and use a kiss, as a token of her appreciation.

Latias was quite shy about the kiss, although she used her silence and smile to cover up the shyness, she just playfully ran off and left him startled as she heard him struggle to say 'bye'. It nearly two years, since she last seen that Ash, and she was searching all over Hoenn for him. She had overheard in a conversation, that Ash shared with Misty and Brock, about after Johto, he would like to go to Hoenn.

This was the first time, she was ever in love with a human. She knew that her bond between her and Ash was unique and different. She felt a sense of comfort with Ash, especially how he hugged her and worked with her. The warm feeling she received from Ash, made it clear that if she had a problem, she could always go to Ash and he would understand. She had been trying hard to learn to talk for quite a while, she was taught to draw, write and read by Bianca and she was also taught to speak basic words as well. However, she could not really speak fluent English, but she was willing to learn. Latias would be honoured to be able to speak in their tongue and truly make a good confession to Ash.

Land was closer to her view. Standing on golden sand stood a young lad. Latias was unable to catch the lad's details yet, since she was too far away. From the distance, she recognised a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. How ironic, she thought- Ash also had a Pikachu and it always used to sit on his shoulder. She was motivated to zoom faster, this could be the greatest day of her life. Her tragedy could transform into happiness. Raven hair, a cap and jeans were visible from the closing distance. She was sure of it, it was definitely Ash.

"It's Latias!" Ash's voice cried out his foot steps fell into the waves of the sea as Latias cried out in glee. As soon as Latias reached the shores, Ash's arms came to greet her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's so nice to see you too," Latias spoke out for the first time. She smiled as she transformed into her human form.

Ash gasped as he saw he noticed her voice. "You can talk now?"

"Yes, I can talk now!" she nodded whilst she shook her brunette hair. "I missed you," she whispered in a mystic voice.

"So how's Bianca and Lorenzo?" Ash asked her. Latias's head sunk down.

"Lorenzo is dead, " announced Latias, "Bianca is in boarding school. So I don't see as often as she used to."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks for your concern," Latias added, "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Latias," the raven haired boy smiled patting onto her loose brunette strands.

"I've been pretty lonely for a while," Latias leaned her face onto Ash's chest, "I've been looking all over to find you, and now I've finally found you, I am so happy." Latias grabbed his hand began running with him on the beach.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Ash asked, his arm dragging along her super fast footsteps. "You know this reminded me of that day when you were running away from those women, I can't remember their name."

"Annie and Oakley," Latias nodded, "they're so cold hearted, I'm glad you saved me from them."

"Hey, it's no problem!"

Her footsteps stopped and she stood still and stared upon the horizon of the sea. She continued holding Ash's hand and the smile was still fixed on her face. "There's something I've always wanted to say to you Ash." Latias said facing him, "I couldn't say it before, so I had to kiss you instead..."

Ash remembered the time where Latias kissed him, he wasn't expecting it at all, in fact it seemed pretty random. He found it a good thing that Latias was able to speak, he could fully understand the reason why he gave her that kiss.

"Thank you so much," she reached over and gave him a second kiss on the cheek. Just like last time, Ash was startled and remained speechless. When she puled away, she left another smile and said, "I couldn't think of any way to say thank you, so I kissed you instead. This kiss of bliss, was something that I wanted to do for a long time, once again."

"Y-you- you're welcome I guess," Ash replied as his cheeks began to glow a shade of scarlet.

Latias giggled whilst her cheeks glowed red as well, "you were always so fun to hang round with... so sweet... so caring."

Ash was silent, blushing at the same time. He felt extremely flattered from her actions, she came all this way just to see him, and kissed him. He still couldn't understand females, that was one of his weakness that was going to remain for the rest of his life. Ash never really paid attention to romance, he mainly focused on his pokemon battles and his pokemon. He thought of most of his relationships to be platonic.

Latias seemed to have had a very difficult life, he had sympathy for her and believed she deserved a much happier life. Perhaps there was a way Ash could help Latias, he was sure that May and Dawn would love to meet her and Brock should hopefully remember her.

"Sinnoh looks so beautiful," Latias stated twirling around the scenery, "everything looks so free and peaceful."

"Yeah," Ash replied, "there's much more as well. So Latias, how about I introduce you to some of my friends afterwards?" Ash invited her, "I'm sure Brock will remember you, Dawn would love to meet you as well."

"How kind of you!" Latias said, excited from Ash's invitation. "I would love to meet your friends."

"Hey Ash!" two voices cried out. Ash noticed a coloured boy and bluenette running towards him.

"Hey Brock and Dawn!" Ash roared back waving his arm. "Come here!"

As soon as Brock and Dawn were over to Ash, the pair of them looked at Latias.

"Who's she?" Dawn asked looking at how pretty Latias appeared.

"This is Latias," Ash replied. "She's a pokemon."

"She's a pokemon?" Dawn asked shocked from what she was just told.

"Aha," Ash nodded.

Latias returned into her normal form and Dawn remained shocked.

"Oh wow, she's so cute!" Dawn quickly said patting her on the head.

"Latias is going to be with us for a while," Ash stated smiling happily at Latias.

"That's awesome!" Dawn shouted in joy.

Latias happiness factor increased when she blended into the friendly atmosphere of Ash's group. Her heart was full of content and now she never wanted to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it took so long to get the second part out. Thanks to everybody who's been patiently waiting for the next part to come out. Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to finish this. I promise that I'll make this longer later.

* * *

Latias stayed with Ash for good. When he left for his journey to Unova, he took Latias with him. He eventually met up with two nice people named Iris and Cilan. They were both amazed that Ash had a legendary dragon pokemon with them. Iris in particular was excited, being an aspiring dragon master. Everything seemed to have gotten easier now that he had Latias. At first he felt bad for using her in battle because he thought it would have given him an unfair advantage against people, but then he remembered his goal to be a master. He was obviously special if a legend wanted to be his soul-mate.

He had promised Latias that they would visit Lorenzo's grave and visit Bianca once in a while. It wasn't going to be easy, especially for Latias. Ash didn't know where Bianca went to school and Latias would still be nervous about seeing Bianca. They would still see Ash's old friends around Unova once in a while. They even seen Dawn, which Latias really enjoyed. Latias thought Dawn was a really nice and bubbly person.

Latias had been beginning to share Ash's opinions and thoughts. Latias had created telepathy between them so whenever one of them was feeling blue, the other would know. It made problems a lot more easier to solve.

But both Ash and Latias knew there were tough things coming ahead. Team Rocket had targeted the gang more than ever. And it wasn't just Team Rocket, there were other criminal organisations wanting a piece of Latias, but Ash wasn't having any of it. The two of them vowed to protect each other, and they were going to love each other for live.


End file.
